


Cuddle Up a Little Closer

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Keeping warm, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Record freezing temperatures might be the answer for both Jim and Blair trying to make the first move.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Huddle for warmth





	Cuddle Up a Little Closer

Cuddle Up a Little Closer  
By PattRose  
Summary: Record freezing temperatures might be the answer for both Jim and Blair trying to make the first move.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Mature  
Prompt: Huddle for Warmth  
Warnings: Sappy   
Word Count: 1381  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you for everything you do. 

 

Jim woke up at 1:00 in the morning, to freezing temperatures in the loft. _Where is the heat?_

Jim went downstairs and found the electricity off. Their heater was electric, so they were out of luck for the time being. Jim walked over to the balcony to see how far the electricity was out. And he realized that there was tons of snow on the ground. Jim opened the door and it was so cold, it nearly took his breath away. He quickly closed the door and put two logs into the fireplace and lit it. They had almost no wood left; Jim had forgotten to get more because the weather had been so nice lately. _This is going to be bad. How are we going to keep warm?_

Jim could already feel the heat off the fireplace and was glad of that. Now he needed to check on Blair.

He rapped on the bedroom door and said, “Chief, come on out. The electricity is out and it’s freezing in the loft. I just put some wood on the fire. We’ll sit in front of the fireplace and keep warm.”

Blair opened up the door and he had on two sweatshirts to keep warm as well as sweatpants. “My God, it’s freezing in here.”

“I just said that, Chief. Come on, we’ll get our sleeping bags and keep warm that way.”

Blair looked at him oddly and said, “What way will we keep warm?”

“You huddle for warmth. It’s one of the best ways to keep warm on a freezing morning.”

Blair sat down in front of the fireplace and said, “Now this is warmth I can get into. Jim, is this all the wood we have?” Blair asked, worriedly. 

“I’ll get our sleeping bags. They’re down in the storage unit. I’ll not be long. I’ll take my trusty flashlight with me.”

As soon as Jim shut the door Blair started pacing. “I can’t share a sleeping bag with Jim. He’ll know I have feelings for him. He’ll use me for firewood.”

After a few minutes Jim walked back in, carrying two sleeping bags, two lanterns and a few more logs for the fire. “I found a few more logs downstairs. We’ll be okay until morning.”

“I wonder what the temperature is.” Blair just knew it was the coldest day they had in a long, long time. 

“About 10 degrees below zero,” Jim answered. 

“Whoa, you can tell the temperature outside with your senses?”

“No, I have a thermometer downstairs in storage. But I could have told you it was at least zero.”

Jim took the sleeping bags over in front of the sofa and started zipping them together. He also lit the kerosene lanterns.

“Jim, I can sleep in my own sleeping bag, thank you very much.”

“It’s not like I have cooties or something, Blair.”

“Well, if you must know, anytime I share a bed with anyone, I get a boner from hell.” Even in the dark room, Jim could see Blair blush. 

“Oh, so do I. We’re not going to worry about a thing. Let me put another log on the fire and we’ll settle in for a night’s sleep.”

Blair was still freezing even with the heat coming off the fireplace. “God, it’s so cold. Even with the fireplace going.”

“Yes, it’s going to be a long night, Blair. Let me get our pillows and we can try and get some sleep.”

“What if the fire goes out, Jim?” Blair called out as Jim was going up the stairs. 

“I’m bringing blankets and pillows from upstairs. Just relax. Get into the sleeping bag and I’ll join you shortly.” 

Jim threw everything over the railing and Blair picked the bedding up and brought it over to where they were going to be sleeping. 

Blair had put one of the blankets underneath the sleeping bags and one was on top of the sleeping bags. That way they would be insulated both ways. 

“Good idea, Chief. I’m going to run to the bathroom and then I’m going to try and get some sleep.”

“I’ll go next.” Blair thought about getting a drink but realized that if he did he would have to get up and pee during the night. It was too cold to get out of the blankets and sleeping bags. 

Jim came out and shut the lanterns off. It wasn’t good to use them indoors anyhow. Now he stood by the sofa with the flashlight shining on his face so Blair would be able to see where he was going. 

Blair came out of the bathroom and laughed really hard when he saw Jim’s face lit up in the flashlight. 

They both climbed into the sleeping bag and Blair asked, “Is it going to get much colder than it is right now?”

“I just don’t know, Chief. I know we’ve got about another five hours of wood left. So that’s good.”

“Scoot over so I can be by the fire too.”

Jim scooted and smiled at his best friend. “I’m not as cold as you, so you get in the front near the fireplace and I’ll be in the back.”

“Boy, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that, I’d be rich, right?”

“Yeah, right.” Jim laughed. “Try some deep breathing exercises and I’ll follow suit. Before long we’ll both be sleeping.”

*

Blair woke up absolutely freezing to death. He looked over and saw the fire was almost out. He got up and put two more logs in the fireplace and stoked the fire. Then he crawled back into the bags and wished Jim was awake to warm him up. _Get your mind out of the gutter, Sandburg._

About five minutes later, Jim pulled Blair in closer to him and said, “You’re shivering and I’m not giving off much heat, I’m afraid.”

Blair turned around and kissed Jim on the neck. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what is that for?”

“I want you to warm up so I can get warmth from you.”

Jim pulled Blair in closer and they began to kiss. Really kiss. When Blair came up for air he said, “You’re one hell of a kisser, Jim.”

“Thanks, so are you. And I’m warming right up. Do you want to just kiss or do you want more tonight?”

“I think just kissing tonight and maybe some groping. But the major stuff tomorrow night, deal?”

“Deal.” Jim started playing with Blair’s cock and heard Blair let out a little squeak. “Why did I mention groping? This is going to be a tough night.”

Before long they were rubbing up against each other and getting close to coming. 

“Wait. I want our first time to be better than this, Jim.”

“What could be better than this, Blair?”

“You’re right… Carry on.”

“Change of plan, feel like ‘69’, Chief?”

“I do now…”

They both got out of the sleeping bag and lay on top. Before long they were each very comfortable sucking the other’s cock. 

Jim was thinking, _What a wonderful cock this is. I can’t wait to taste him come in my mouth._

And Blair was thinking, “Man, he sucks cock like no other. I can’t wait for all the other fun stuff.

It wasn’t long and both men came. Blair was the first to recover and crawled on top of Jim. “I’m warm now, hot shot. And I do mean, hot shot.”

Jim threw his head back and laughed. “Now every time you call me that, I’m going to think of this.”

“I want you thinking about it a lot.”

“No worries, Chief. I’m already thinking about it again.”

“Oh man, we don’t need any firewood. We just needed each other for warmth. I love you, Jim.”

“I love you too. Let’s rest for a few minutes and then we’ll have a sequel.”

“I love sequels.” They curled together on top of the sleeping bag and couldn’t believe how warm they were. 

The end


End file.
